fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Fire Force
|image = Special_Fire_Force.png |kanji = 特殊消防隊 |romaji = Tokushu Shōbōtai |alias = Blue Stripes |affiliation = |base = Tokyo |status = Active |manga = Shinra Kusakabe Joins the Force |anime = |members = Special Fire Force Company 1, Special Fire Force Company 2, Special Fire Force Company 3, Special Fire Force Company 4, Special Fire Force Company 5, Special Fire Force Company 6, Special Fire Force Company 7, Special Fire Force Company 8 }} The , also nicknamed , are a fire fighting force, which was originally formed by members of the Fire Defense Agency, Tokyo Army and The Holy Sol Temple. All eight brigades investigate the Spontaneous Human Combustion and purify the souls of Infernals.Chapter 8, page 6-9 Uniform Members of the Special Fire Force wear bunker gear, which is shared by all individual brigades. Fire Soldiers from Tokyo tend to wear black helmets on their heads, with the letters "FIRE SOLDIER # TOKYO", which was later changed to "FIRE FORCE # TOKYO" (with # being the brigade's corresponding digit). They also wear large jackets, with bright neon-blue stripes across the arms and stomach-area, and a collar directing outwards. Their jackets have buttons in shape of a cross. On several occasions, members of their respective brigades were seen wearing orange jumpsuits, when off-duty, with the same cross-shaped symbol on their backs. The uniform also consists of gloves and a neck protector. The Fire Soldiers wear striped trousers, black-coloured shirts, buckled at the waist with a belt, and black boots. On the left upper-arm of their jackets, a number patch with the insignia of the brigade is present. The uniforms, however, are allowed to be customised, as shown with Shinra having his trousers cut shorter to reach above his feet, in order to compliment his ability to produce flames. Overview The main objectives of the Special Fire Force is to solve the secrets behind the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon and to purify the souls of Flame Humans. There are training facilities that a lot of Soldiers, such as Shinra and Arthur, attend before joining the ranks of a Special Fire Force.Chapter 2, page 11 Though all of the Brigades have the objective of discovering the secret behind the phenomenon, they differentiate in their own power and backgrounds. For instance, members of Company 1 originate from The Holy Sol Temple, while members of Company 2 and Company 5 Brigades revolve around the Tokyo Army, though the 5th is more influenced by the Haijima Industries, which plays a significant role in producing and equipping the Brigade forces with all the tools they require.Chapter 9, page 8 New recruits participate in the Rookie Fire Soldier Games.Chapter 2, page 1 Because of the divide among the Special Fire Force's individual brigades, Akitaru Ōbi suspects that each of the brigades of the 1st to 7th are gathering information on the phenomenon, but are keeping it a secret and don't reveal their findings. Ranking system and roles *The Captain (called the in the Japanese manga) is the leader and the elite of the brigade. *The Lieutenant (called the in the Japanese manga) is the second-in-command of the brigade. *The is a soldier within the Special Fire Force. There are two different types of Fire Soldiers: and . *The functions as a sort of priest of the team. *The operates as the scientists in the brigade. *The operates the weapons department and is in charge of maintenance. Brigades Trivia * A salute by an officer is made only with the right hand.Chapter 52, page 3 References it:Brigata Speciale Category:Special Fire Force